


have emerged the strongest souls

by RedHeadedWoman



Series: 52 Stories in 52 Weeks [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Blood, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Irish Language, Jason Todd feels, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason-Centric, Jewish Character, Jewish Tim Draje, Panic Attacks, Protective Bruce Wayne, References to Canon, References to Canon-complaint Death, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Serious Injuries, Soul Talk, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Violence, Yiddish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadedWoman/pseuds/RedHeadedWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>‘Won’t you love me, Red Hood? Won’t you let me love you? It wouldn’t be so bad. I could be so good for you. I would be good for you. Anything you wanted from me, Hood. All you have to do is ask me and it’s yours. I’m yours.’</i>
</p>
<p>With a fog rolling into the city and Jason at the mercy of some creepy women blathering on, will Bruce get there in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	have emerged the strongest souls

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for this week was a creepy story.
> 
> The title is part of a quote from Kahlil Gibran that says "Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars". I think it's the perfect quote for Jason.

A dense fog was spreading into the city off the harbour. From his spot on top of a shipping container, Jason watched it roll in. Gotham wasn’t exactly a pretty place at the best of times, but when it was covered in fog it was another story. Stereotypically so.

Another night in Gotham City, another spate of crimes that needed stopping. Jason, though, had been watching over the docks all night, waiting for the right time. While the Bats were out and about in the city, Jason had a hunch about what the night would bring and none of it was good.

Throughout the night, Oracle had beeped him a few times, asking what he was waiting for and whether she’d be able to drag him away. Jason had denied her every time. Batman and his little birds could handle the night. They’d manage just fine without him. Had done for years so why the fuck should he bother with them now?

Jason sighed and fished another protein bar out of his pocket. He’d taken the helmet off a long time ago and was enjoying the breeze while he could. Jason swallowed down a bite of the bar, wincing at the taste of motherfucking raisins.

Jason couldn’t say what had tipped him off about tonight and the docks. He just had a feeling that he should be here. He couldn’t explain it and wasn’t trying to. Were there better things he could be doing? Probably. Should he be sitting in the same place all night? Definitely not. Was he gonna move? Fuck no. Something was coming to Gotham tonight and Jason was damned if he was gonna let it.

‘Red Hood, check in.’ Batman growled over the line. Jason rolled his eyes.

‘The fuck do you want, old man?’ Jason snapped. While he was on better terms with the Replacement and Goldie, Jason wasn’t sure how things between he and Bruce would end up.

‘I’m calling on behalf of A,’ Batman sounded distinctly uncomfortable with doing Alfred’s dirty work. Good, served him right. ‘He’d like you to join us for Sunday dinner tomorrow.’

‘Sunday dinner? How suburban of you.’

‘Nightwing and Red Robin will both be there,’ Bats offered as though that could sweeten the deal.

‘Hmm, pretty sure I’m washing my hair tomorrow night. Damn, maybe next time.’

‘Washing you hair, Hood? That the best you’ve got?’ Oracle cut through. Jason groaned. He briefly considered ripping the fucking comm from his ear and let the two of them work it out.

‘Bit busy,’ he said instead.

‘Doing what? Watching the fog come in?’ Barbara laughed without actually laughing.

‘Hood. Dinner on Sunday or not? A’s making lamb.’ Bruce said, either sick of the conversation or of not understanding what Jason and Babs were talking about.

‘Lamb?’ Jason stared down at the stupid protein bar. Alfred’s lamb was heaven and was worth spending an hour stuck with Bruce, Goldie, the Replacement, and the baby demon. ‘Fuck it. I’m only coming for the lamb, got it?’

‘I’ll be sure to let him know.’ Bruce said. There was a click on the line to signify Batman wasn’t listening in anymore.

_ ‘Just  _ the lamb, Jayce? Don’t you wanna see Alf?’

‘Shut up, O.’ Jason clicked off the line knowing Babs was still keeping an eye on him through whatever creepy method she liked best. Jason polished off the bar, stuffing the wrapper back in his pocket. He looked back out over the harbour. The fog was seeping ever closer between the rows of containers. It was already obscuring his view of the wharf.

There was something in the fog. Jason pulled his helmet back on and switched to the infrared light. The surrounding area was bathed in colour. Most of the area was in blues and greens meaning no heat. In the middle of the fog, though, was a red and orange humanlike shape. Jason stood and watched the person walk towards the container he was standing on. Without the infrared, Jason knew he wouldn’t have been able to see them.

‘Still with me, O?’ Jason asked, confident his voice wasn’t carrying outside the helmet.

‘I’m still here. Let’s see what we can see, shall we?’ Babs answered. As the figure got closer, Jason could tell it was a woman. ‘Not picking up anymore than you are.’

‘Didn’t think so,’ Jason muttered to her. The woman suddenly shifted towards Jason. ‘Pretty sure she can hear me.’ To confirm this, the woman started walking towards him instead.

‘Leave, Jason.’ Barbara warned. Jason swore and ran to the end of the container, jumped down and started running. ‘I’m calling for backup.’ Jason was running too hard to bother telling her not to.

As he reached an office building, Jason stopped to catch his breath. The fog was still creeping in around him, spreading out towards the city. Jason had no fucking idea who the woman was or how she able to hear his voice through the helmet. The fucking thing had some lead in the lining. Superman could barely hear him through the helmet.

Jason glanced around the edge of the building. Still using infrared, he could see the woman getting ever closer. The bitch was walking but was managing to keep pace with him. Jason swore under his breath as Babs beeped him and a message appeared in front of his eyes.

_ Backup on the way. ETA 5 mins. _

Jason took off again. Racing through the containers, his entire plan basically boiled down to  _ run till backup gets here _ . Not his most stellar plan, sure, but it would have to do for now. He ducked behind another container and stopped again. Babs was beeping him occasionally, more to let him know she was there than to pass on a message. Jason appreciated it. Let him know she cared.

‘ _ Red Hood _ ,’ Jason jerked as someone grabbed him by the neck and slammed him hard against a shipping container. The woman was right fucking there. Jason grabbed her wrist, trying to drag her away from his throat.

A message flashed in front of his eyes.  _ Four mintues, Jay. Hold on. _

‘ _ Red Hood _ ,’ the woman whispered. Babs helpfully hacked his helmet and switched from infrared to normal, slightly heightened vision. Jason almost wished she hadn’t. The woman was pale with limp, dark hair and sunken cheeks. ‘ _ You were waiting for me _ .’ Her voice rasped against him.

Jason struggled against the hold she had on him. ‘Get the fuck off -’ The woman scowled and slammed his head back against the container. The helmet mostly protected his head but it still fucking hurt.

_ Three minutes, Jay. Three minutes. _

‘ _ You were waiting for me _ ,’ the woman repeated. She reached out and unsnapped the helmet and threw it aside. Well, that wasn’t good. ‘ _ I was hoping you would be _ .’ The woman leant forward and brushed her lips against the shell of his ear. Jason jerked away as much as he could.  _ ‘Come now, Red Hood, don’t disappoint me,’  _ she kissed along his jaw.

‘Get the  _ fuck  _ off me.’ Jason snapped and kicked up, catching her with his knee. The grip on his neck slackened enough for him to duck away and take off again, scooping up his helmet as he went. He shoved it back onto his head only to hear Babs shouting. ‘Oracle!’

‘Hood? Thank fuck for that. Batman has just gotten to the docks and is looking for you. One minute.’

‘Great. Tell him I’m not gonna stop moving.’ Jason snapped. A hand grabbed his arm and wrenched him back, throwing him into a container.

The woman crouched over him. She looked pissed. She ripped his helmet off again and threw it over a container to the side. Jason tried to scramble to his feet but she was on him again. She pushed him back against the container and straddled his legs. Jason bucked, trying to throw her off. She fucking hissed and dug her fingers into his neck, cutting off his air supply.

_ ‘Don’t bore me, Hood,’  _ the woman warned and stroked her thumb along Jason’s bottom lip. He bit down on her finger. She jerked her hand back, swearing, and slapped him.  _ ‘I am going to kill you, Red Hood. How painful it has to be depends on you.’ _

‘Good for you, crazy bitch. Get the fuck off me.’ Jason bucked again but she simply tutted at him. ‘Fine. What do you want?’ Distract and engage. Old Robin technique to use when waiting for Batman. Get the bad guy monologuing and hope for the best. Jason didn’t put much stock in Batman these days, but he did with Babs.

_ ‘What do I want? What I’ve always wanted, Hood. I want to live, to feel,’  _ the woman rolled her hips against his. Jason mentally swore.  _ ‘I can feel you trying to ignore how you feel, trying to ignore your body’s natural reaction.’ _

‘My body isn’t reacting to anything,’ Jason ground out. The woman frowned and pressed her lips to Jason’s. He tried pulling back but with the container behind him there was nowhere he could go. The woman had a tight grip on his chin so he couldn’t even turn his face away.

_ ‘Is it really so bad kissing me? Does it repulse you so much?’ _

_ ‘ _ Yeah, it fucking does,’ Jason snapped.  _ One minute my ass,  _ he thought. ‘You can’t go around grabbing people and kissing them. Especially not after slamming them into a fucking shipping container.’

_ ‘Come now. What’s one little kiss?’  _ She tried to kiss him again. Jason kept his mouth firmly closed as her’s moved against him. She pulled back, anger in eyes. She stood, dragging Jason with her.  _ ‘Am I not deserving of love and attention? Do I not deserve happiness?’ _

The woman hurled him into a container. He curled as best he could to protect to his head as he slammed into the metal and then onto the concrete. Jason lay on the cold ground, groaning, as the world spun around him. He squeezed his eyes closed, breathing deeply. He could hear the woman yammering on about the same old crap. The cold fog was pressing in against him. Jason curled around himself as the freeze seeped into his bones.

A small hand ran down his arm. Jason curled into a tighter ball, desperately trying to block out both the unwelcome touch and the freezing cold surrounding him. The woman kissed Jason’s neck and brushed his hair back. Jason shivered at her touch.

_ ‘Won’t you love me, Red Hood? Won’t you let me love you? It wouldn’t be so bad. I could be so good for you,’  _ she pressed light kisses over his jaw, her fingers still in his hair.  _ ‘I would be good for you. Anything you wanted from me, Hood. All you have to do is ask me and it’s yours.  _ I’m  _ yours.’  _ The woman forced Jason’s head back. He kept his eyes screwed shut as she caressed his face and trailed her fingers down Jason’s torso and over the zip on his pants.

‘Stop. Please,’ Jason begged. The woman laughed softly, her putrid breath washed over his face.

_ ‘I like to hear you begging, my hero. Keep begging for me, sweet love. Keep begging.’ _

‘Fuck you, bitch.’ Jason spat, swinging out and slamming his fist into her face. The woman reared back, surprised. ‘What the hell do you want with me?’ Jason pressed his advantage, slamming his shoulder into her stomach. She dropped to the ground and kicked her leg out, catching Jason’s knee. She was on him again quickly, holding him to the ground.

_ ‘I want you back, Jason Todd.’  _ She said, rolling her hips against his. Jason couldn’t focus on how she knew his name just yet. He threw his weight to the side. She barely seemed to notice.

‘How do you know -?’

_ ‘Your name? Oh, sweet boy. I’ve known you for years. You were only a boy when you came to me. Barely knew anything of the world,’  _ she ran her fingers through his hair and the cold seeped into his brain.  _ ‘When Joker killed you, you came to me,’  _ she cooed and kissed his jaw.  _ ‘You were mine then and you were such a sweet boy. Confused and hurt and so, so angry. You cried for days, weeks, begging for your father, for Bruce. I held you and wiped your tears. I loved you and you came to love me. Until you were ripped from arms and stuffed back into your body. I watched you crawl through wood and dirt to reach the night sky. _

_ ‘Oh, Jason, sweet boy. Poor boy. Come back with me, Jason. Come back and I’ll hold you close. I’ll protect you from the world. Say it, Jason, say you’ll come back with me.’ _

‘Go fuck yourself, whore,’ Jason snapped, desperate to escape her. She sneered at him.

_ ‘Have it your way, hero. I’ll drag your soul back without your consent.’  _ A long, jagged knife appeared in her hand. She leant over and kissed him again, her lips cold and lifeless.  _ ‘I don’t want to hurt you, sweet boy, but you’ve left me no choice.’ _

The woman rested the tip of the knife on Jason’s jugular vein. The cold had taken the fight from him. He didn’t have the energy to fight her, to scramble away from her. Where the fuck was Bruce?

_ ‘Tell me you’ll come with me. Tell me you’ll love me.’ _

‘Not on your life.’ Jason snapped, gathering up what energy he could to buck against her. She grinned at him as their hips slammed together. Her grin turned feral and she slowly sunk the knife into his neck.

_ ‘Then I’ll drag you back.’ _

‘Hood!’ A voice called through the darkness and the cold and the searing pain. Jason could feel every slide of the knife as it was wrenched from his neck and the cold slipped away. Jason gurgled, blood splattering over his lips. ‘Jason.’

Bruce was leaning over him. Jason tried to speak, tried to reach out to him, but his body wasn’t responding. He felt his domino being ripped from his face. Bruce was still there, still talking to him, as hands fluttered around his neck. Jason gasped for air and had the sick feeling of blood seeping through the wound in his neck. The pain alone was enough for the blackness to creep in on the edges of his vision.

…

A soft beeping woke Jason. He was warm and comfortable. There was something on his face pushing clean air into his mouth. Jason grumbled and tried to lift his hand. He had no idea if it moved or not. He tried shifting instead. There was something on his neck, something pricking the skin on the back of his hand. There was something on his neck.

The beeping, the rush of air, the smell of disinfectant. A hospital maybe. There was something on his neck. Dirt under his fingernails and blood in his hair. Something on his neck. A crow bar and an explosion. Joker’s laugh, his mother’s scream. Something on his neck. Bruce was late.  _ There’s something on his neck. _

Jason gasped, his eyes flying open as he scrabbled at his neck trying to rip whatever it was away. It was choking him. He couldn’t breathe.

‘Jason!’ Something grabbed his wrists. A high-pitched wail rent the air. It was several long moments of scrabbling at his neck, fighting against the hands that held him, before some part of Jason’s mind realised that he’d made the sound. ‘Jayce, please, stop. Jay!’ Another pair of hands joined the first. Jason howled, pain shooting through his neck.

‘Master Jason!’ Alfred’s voice snapped. Jason kept trying to reach his neck but his eyes focused on Alfred’s face leaning over him. ‘Master Jason, you must stop.’ Alfred ordered gently. The hands holding his wrists were still there. ‘Please, Master Jay. You have scratched your face and I need to clean the small wounds. Will you remain still for me?’ Jason stared at Alfred, his fingers still moving. ‘Shall I remove the oxygen mask then?’ Jason blinked once and Alfred instantly removed the mask over his face. ‘Better?’ Alfred asked. Jason blinked again. Alfred smiled. ‘Now, if your hands are released can I trust you to leave your neck alone?’ Jason didn’t respond to him this time. ‘Hmm, I believe we can trust you.’

The hands around his wrist disappeared. Jason touched his neck, keeping his touch light and his focus on Alfred. He found the edge of material and frowned, trying to pry it away.

‘Those are bandages, Master Jay. You cannot remove them just yet.’ Alfred chided gently. Jason kept feeling along the edge of the bandage but stopped trying to pick at it. His gaze was still on Alfred as he stopped and let his hands fall to the bed. ‘There we are, Master Jayce. Well done, young sir.’ Alfred brushed his fingers over Jason’s forehead and let his eyes close. Alfred quietly spoke to someone else, his fingers still brushing over his forehead, his hair.

Jason let the touch carry him away.

…

‘Jason?’ Jason frowned and tried to turn away from the voice. ‘No, Jay, come on. There’s still bandages on your neck so you can’t move just yet. It’s alright. I know it’s sore, Jayce, but you can’t move.’ A soft, light touch on his jaw stopped him. ‘Take it easy or I’ll have to call Alfie and then you’ll be in trouble.’ The voice joked. Jason frowned again. He didn’t wanna be in trouble with Alfie. ‘I know, I know, Alfie’s mean. You gonna open your eyes for me, lil wing?’

Jason managed to crack his eyes open. Dick’s grinning face was leaning over him. Jason groaned and closed his eyes again.

‘Aw, Jay,’ Dick sounded like he was pouting. ‘Come on, Jayce. Open your eyes again and I’ll give you some ice chips.’ Jason's mouth was like cotton. The offer was too tempting to resist. Dick impossibly grinned even wider. ‘There we are. Stay still and I’ll grab the chips, okay?’ Dick disappeared from his sight but was back a moment later. ‘Mouth open, Jay.’ Dick spooned a small amount of chips into his mouth. Jason sucked on the chips till they were gone and obligingly opened his mouth again for more.

After several minutes and more chips, Jason felt a shit load better. His mouth wasn’t cotton but his teeth still felt kinda nasty.

‘Little better?’ Dick asked. He was sitting on the bed next to Jason’s ribs. Jason blinked once. Dick set aside the cup and spoon. ‘So. Catch up. You’re in the Manor but not your old room. The guest room between Tim’s and Damian’s. Tim’s helping Alfie with dinner and Dami’s at school. I’m here with you obviously,’ Dick grinned, lightly poking his cheek. Jason frowned at him again. ‘Bruce is on the phone with Diana, I think. He was talking to Clark earlier but he’d moved onto Diana when I’d last checked. God knows who he’s talking to now. You’ve been in a coma for two days. We considered taking you to the hospital a while ago or up to the Watchtower. When your heart almost gave out on us twice. Scared the shit out of Tim. He was with you both times and had to perform CPR both times.’

‘B?’ Jason managed, his voice rasping against his throat.

‘No talking,’ Dick reminded him. ‘You want B?’ Jason blinked once. Dick grabbed his phone and shot off a text. ‘He’ll be here soon, Jayce.’ Jason scratched his neck, below the bandage. Dick gently moved his hand and lightly scratched the skin around the bandage. ‘I know it’s itchy, lil wing, but we can’t mess with the bandages. You’ve got twenty stitches in your neck, plus some internal ones. There’s eight stitches in your head. Other than that you’ve got some bruising on your stomach and chest and a few on your neck.’

‘Dick? What’s wrong?’ Bruce’s voice floated to them from somewhere.

‘Nothin’, B. Jay just wanted you.’ Dick moved so Jason could see Bruce walking in.

‘Jason,’ Bruce stepped up beside the bed and carefully sat on the edge.

‘Remember, Jay, no talking’ Dick chided. Jason frowned at him. He hadn’t even been considering it. His throat felt scratchy and thick. ‘You want me to stay? Make sure Bruce isn’t too much of an idiot.’ Jason blinked twice in quick succession. ‘Alright. I know when I’m not wanted.’ God, Jason wished he could speak.

‘Since when?’ Bruce asked instead. Jason smiled but stopped himself from laughing at the look of utter betrayal on Dick’s face.

‘Fine. I’m gonna tell Alfie you’re awake. He’ll probably come up to check on you,’ Dick leant over and brushed a kiss to Jason’s forehead. ‘He had a heap of ice chips but there’s more there if he needs them.’ Dick said to Bruce who nodded. Dick smoothed Jason’s hair back and left them alone.

‘Jason,’ Bruce said and then seemingly lost whatever he’d planned on saying. ‘I was about to ask how you were feeling. Stupid question.’ Jason tried rolling his eyes but had no idea if he’d done it. He reached out and let his hand drop onto Bruce’s knee. Bruce got the hint and held his hand. With his other, Bruce smoothed out the blankets over Jason’s chest. Jason knew Bruce was searching for something to do while he got his thoughts in order.

‘Got there … fast … faster.’ Jason rasped.

‘Faster?’

‘Than … before.’ Jason added, his voice harsh. Jason squeezed his eyes closed as pain flared in his neck.

‘Shouldn’t be talking,’ Bruce reminded him gently. ‘And you’re right. I got there faster this time. I still could’ve been faster but I’m getting better. Barbara has already soundly told me off for being as late as I was.’ Jason snorted and instantly regretted it. His nose and throat burned and it startled a cry out of him. ‘Easy, Jayce.’ Bruce gave him more ice chips to ease his throat.

‘Honestly, Master Jay,’ Alfred said as he joined them. ‘Must you make things so difficult.’ Alfred very efficiently went about straightening Jason’s pillows while also telling him off. ‘You, Master Bruce, and Master Tim are all the same. Never willing to simply do as you're told so you can heal within a reasonable time frame. Instead of taking weeks to heal, you seem to prefer taking months. Ridiculous boys all of you.’ Alfred complained. Bruce winked at Jason.

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about, Alfred. Nor does Jason.’

‘Master Bruce.’ Alfred levelled Bruce with one of his trademarked  _ looks _ and Bruce shut the hell up. ‘Painkillers, Master Jason? They will put you to sleep.’ Jason considered it for a moment before blinking once. Alfred nodded and busied himself with getting a needle ready.

‘Someone will be here when you wake up, Jason. I promise.’ Bruce carded his fingers through Jason’s hair. ‘Alfred will give you the painkillers through the IV in your hand. You won’t feel it.’

Jason listened to Bruce and Alfred reassure him as he the painkillers kicked in and he began drifting off.

…

The next time Jason woke the room was dark apart from a fucking Bat Symbol night light. Jason stared at the offending light. As he woke, he realised there were weights lying beside him.

Damian was curled against his left side, his head on Jason’s shoulder and a hand lightly holding his wrist. Tim was on his other side, under Jason’s outstretched arm because of the cannula and IV in his hand. Dick was lying across the end of the bed, Tim’s feet in his lap. Dick was, predictably, on his stomach with an arm over Jason’s feet.

Jason smacked his lips and found his mouth wasn’t unbearably dry. He kicked out a little to wake Dick. Dick grumbled, rolling over and falling straight off the bed, waking with a yelp.

‘Wha'?’ Tim mumbled, lifting his head enough to look at the end of the bed. Damian muttered something in Arabic and curled up tighter. ‘Dickie?’

‘I’m okay. Everything’s okay!’ Dick crawled back up onto the bed.

‘Idiot.’ Damian muttered.

‘Shush, Dami. It’s not my fault Jason kicked me.’

‘Jason?’ Tim lifted his head and looked at him. ‘Jay!’ Tim sat up, grinning. Jason pulled his arm in, to give his shoulder a rest. Tim winced and rubbed Jason’s shoulder. Damian, too, sat up, rubbing his eyes. In that single instant, Damian looked like a ten year old boy and not a former assassin-in-training.

‘It’s about time you woke, Todd. Grayson was beginning to get annoying.’

‘Shut up, Damian.’ Tim said without heat. ‘It’s been about ten hours since you last woke up.’ Tim said, shifting to sit cross-legged. ‘You want some more ice chips?’ Jason blinked and Tim carefully gave him a spoonful. Jason lay back and listened to them bickering.

Jason normally avoided coming into the Manor proper when he could. Going into the Cave wasn’t so bad but only if he absolutely had to. The Manor was something different entirely. This was where he’d lived a lifetime ago. Almost literally. Alfred, he knew, had kept his childhood room almost exactly how he’d left it. All his clothes and books, school textbooks, the detriments of a life snatched away too early and too cruelly. Jason had eschewed many of the aspects of his first life, finding them too painful to go back too. He knew that Alfred didn’t blame him and had, in fact, offered to empty out his room and set it up all over again for him. Jason had declined, though, he’d gladly taken back a lot of his books.

It hadn’t sunk in yet that he was back in the Manor even though he recognised the room. When he’d first moved in and Bruce had told him to pick a room, Jason had almost picked this one. In the end, he’d decided he wanted to be closer to Dick’s room so had picked the one opposite his.

‘B?’ Jason asked, cutting through the endless bickering. His throat didn’t hurt so much but his voice still sounded rough.

‘He’s asleep,’ Dick said. ‘You want me to get him?’ Jason shook his head no. He’d just wanted to know where he was. ‘Yeah, okay, I’m gonna get B and Alfie.’ Jason huffed as Dick left to go and wake them. Jason would’ve felt bad if he didn’t need to see them. When Dick was gone, Damian flopped back down and curled against Jason’s side again.

‘Wake me when they get back so I can move.’ Damian all but ordered.

‘Bhí sé buartha fút,’  Tim told him in Irish Gaelic. Jason cocked an eyebrow at the language.

‘Ós rud é nuair a fhios agat na hÉireann?’ Jason asked, his voice feeling better. Tim grinned at him even as Damian stiffened. Jason ran his hand down the kid’s back, calming him.

‘Bhí mé fiosrach. Tá sé ina teanga álainn. Chomh maith leis sin crua agus bhí a fhios agam go raibh mé é a dhéanamh.’  Tim shrugged. ‘I’m still learning though.’

‘Your accent’s horrendous.’ Jason teased. Tim rolled his eyes. ‘Tim’s speaking Irish,’ he said to Damian. ‘He probably -’ Jason shifted to take some pressure off his neck. ‘Learnt to piss me … off.’

‘Absolutely. It’s a fucking hard language to learn. Especially for a Jewish boy used to Yiddish.’

‘You can speak Yiddish?’ Damian asked, lifting his head and resting it on Jason’s shoulder so he could see them.

‘I’m a little out of practice but yeah. מיין מוטער געמאכט זיכער איך געוואוסט די שפּראַך. My mother made sure I knew the language.’ Tim shrugged.

‘Practicing your languages?’ Alfred said as came in.

‘How long have you been eavesdropping, Alfie?’ Tim demanded smiling.

‘Long enough to hear your Irish, Master Tim.’ Alfred said. Tim groaned and lay down beside Jason again. Jason could just hear Tim muttering something about Alfred and his nosiness. ‘Your Irish, Master Jay, is wonderful. I’m sure the Sister who taught you would be proud.’ Jason grinned up at Alfie as the man smoothed his hand over Jason’s hair.

‘Course they would be.’ Jason said. Alfred hummed, lightly tapping Jason’s jaw. ‘Feels fine, Alf.’

‘Alfred knows best.’ Damian muttered.

‘Listen to Master Damian.’ Alfred said, smiling but not quite showing it. Jason huffed.

‘Found Bruce in the Cave,’ Dick strode into the room dragging Bruce in behind him. ‘He was talking to Diana but now. Well, now he’s here.’ 

‘Scileanna breathnóireachta fheabhas.’  Tim said.

‘Is that. Was that fucking Irish, Timmy?’ Dick demanded, laughing. Tim grumbled as Dick sat down behind Tim and started poking him. Damian tried to move away but Jason kept his arm around Damian’s shoulders to stop him going anywhere.

‘Jason,’ Bruce sat on the bed, behind Damian and rested a hand on his son’s side. ‘Feeling alright?’ Jason nodded.

‘Yeah. ‘Cept for Dickie here annoying Timmy and jostling me.’

‘Aw, shit, sorry, Jay.’ Dick stopped poking Tim but flicked his ear one more time. Tim rose to the bait, reaching out and slapping Dick’s leg.

‘Enough.’ Alfred settled a hand on each if their shoulders. ‘Go back to sleep. All of you. Master Bruce will stay here and I will return to my own bed. Do wake me if you need me. Otherwise, I will see you all in the morning.’ Alfred winked at Jason and abandoned him to his fate.

Jason lay back, half listening to the others talking as he started drifting off again. There were fingers in his hair, trailing along his arm. Jason happily drifted off. 

…

Jason managed to limp out of the bathroom and damn near collapsed when a wave of nausea hit him. He stumbled, grabbing onto the doorframe for support.

‘Jason?’ Bruce grabbed Jason’s arms. ‘Honestly, Jay, you should know better.’ Bruce chastised lightly as he carefully guided Jason back to the bed.

‘I got there fine.’ Jason grumbled. Bruce pulled a face but kept his mouth shut. ‘Yeah, yeah, I know. Just needed to piss.’

‘Breathe slowly.’

‘I fucking hate you.’ Jason snapped, not unkindly.

‘I know you do, Jay,’ Bruce sat on the edge of the bed. ‘I’ve been speaking to Diana and Clark, Zatanna and Doctor Fate. Trying to get some understanding about who this woman was and what she meant about having your soul.’

‘What happened to her?’ Bruce shifted, looking uncomfortable. Jason bit down on the edges of a grin. ‘Bruce. What’d you do?’  

‘I may have. Stabbed her. A little.’ Bruce said, rubbing his arm.

‘Stabbed her?’

‘A little, yes,’ Bruce shrugged. ‘I think I may have nicked her heart.’

‘You killed her?’

‘No! No, I didn’t. She barely noticed the wound. She threw me into a wall. Clark intervened. He said she turned into fog and disappeared.’

‘Saved by Superman.’ Bruce grunted. ‘Yeah, I’ll bet you fucking loved that.’ Jason laughed. 

‘Hmm,’ Bruce hummed, picking at a loose thread on one of the many blankets Jason was buried under.

‘So,’ Jason shifted around, trying to get more comfortable. His ass was getting numb. ‘What does everyone think?’

‘Zatanna and Doctor Fate both believe that the woman was a specter of some kind from a different plane of existence. I don’t entirely understand what that means but they're sure.’

‘She said she had my soul.’ Jason said. Bruce nodded.

‘Which totally makes sense,’ Jason groused. 'Don’t get me wrong. I've spent enough time around nuns and people who believe to get it. To get why they believe but does Fate really expect us to believe it?’

‘That’s where Zatanna and Fate's opinions differ. Fate seems to think that she really did have your soul. He equated her plane of existence to humanity's version on the afterlife. A place spirits go when they no longer have a body tying them to the natural world.’

‘I asked him. He didn’t really give an answer,’ Bruce said. Which meant Fate had given a perfectly reasonable answer but Bruce was ignoring it.

‘And Zatanna?’

‘Believes there are doorways between the planes which some people can see through. This woman was able to see through this doorway and saw you. Zatanna doesn't think you’re soul actually ended up with her. More that she saw you and what happened and -’

‘Became obsessed? Wonderful.’

‘Yes, well. Despite their differing opinions they agree that she won’t be able to come back through. Apparently they’ve made absolutely sure it can't happen again.’

‘You believe them?’

‘I do,’ Bruce answered immediately. ‘I may not fully understand how they’re able to do what they do, but I trust that they do. And I trust Zatanna to keep Fate in line.’

‘I don't envy her job.’

‘I’m not sure anyone would,’ Bruce agreed. He didn’t laugh but Jason could see the amusement written all over his stupid face.

‘So, when’s Alfie gonna let me go?’

‘I’m not sure he ever will, Jay. You did miss Sunday dinner.’

‘There is something seriously wrong with you, you know that?’

‘I’ve been assured many times that there is nothing wrong with me. I have also been told many times that I have the emotional range of a teaspoon.’

‘Dick or Tim?’

‘Both of them. Though Tim tends to be a little more creative. Sometimes I have the range of a dying bumblebee,’ Bruce frowned. ‘I have no idea what that means.’

Jason laughed, mostly at the utter confusion on Bruce’s face. ‘Tim’s probably not sure what it means either. Bet you anything he just likes saying it to see how you'll react’

‘I despair of my children,’ Bruce muttered. Jason couldn’t help it. He laughed even harder, despite the sharp sting in his neck. ‘I’m sure Alfred will let you leave when he’s satisfied you won’t hurt yourself trying to laugh.’

‘So. Never then. Excellent. No rent.’

‘You are, of course, welcome to stay for as long as you’d like, Jason. Regardless of Alfred and his scheming.’

‘I know, B. I’ll think about it.’

‘Good. That’s. Good.’ Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. He was being unusually open with his movements and expressions. It was pretty nice not to have to guess what he was thinking or how he was feeling.

‘Jesus fuck,’  Dick yelled from the doorway, startling them both. ‘You guys are worse than fucking Tim. Which is just sad. Hug already, you assholes.’

‘Grayson, come. I require your idiotic assistance.’ Damian interrupted, dragging a protesting Dick away. Jason and Bruce listened Dick and Damian argue down the hall only to be drowned out by Tim yelling something about privacy.

‘I see what you mean about despairing of us. I don’t blame you at all.’

‘Everybody else does.’

‘Only cause we’re so good at acting.’ Jason grinned. Bruce gave him a truly unimpressed  _ look.  _ ‘Yeah, I know. I’ll stay till I’m better and then leave. Don’t think I can stay here permanently, Bruce.’

‘So long as you don’t take off without saying goodbye. And come back to visit for more than equipment.’

‘Can do.’ Jason promised lightly. He’d planned on all that anyway. Only for Alfie’s sake, of course. ‘Sides, I gotta keep you in line, B. Make sure you don’t fuck it all up too bad.’ 

‘Thank you for your help, Jason.’ Bruce’s face didn’t change an inch but Jason knew him well enough. Enough, at least, to hear the amusement in his voice.

‘Whatever you say, B. Now, fuck off so I can go back to sleep.’

**Author's Note:**

> Google Translate was my friend so I apologise for any mistakes. 
> 
> Translations for the Irish:
> 
> Bhí sé buartha fút - He was worried about you
> 
> Ós rud é nuair a fhios agat na hÉireann? - Since when do you know Irish?
> 
> Bhí mé fiosrach. Tá sé ina teanga álainn. Chomh maith leis sin crua agus bhí a fhios agam go raibh mé é a dhéanamh. - I was curious. It's a beautiful language. Also hard and I knew I could do it.
> 
> Scileanna breathnóireachta fheabhas. - Excellent observation skills.


End file.
